All Wrestlers Are Gays
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: SLASH. One-Shot. Qu'apprendrions-nous si le WWE VIP Chat avait été infiltré ? SLASH OS complètement IDIOT, comprenant du: Centon, Codiasi, Codena, Candy, Junk... ALL WRESTLERS ARE GAYS!


_HHH vient de se connecter._

_RKO_The_Best vient de se connecter._

_Teddybear vient de se connecter._

_RawisRhodes vient de se connecter._

_TheBiiigShooow vient de se connecter._

_

* * *

  
_

HHH: **Bon, on est tous réunis sur le chat de la WWE pour élucider un mystère.**

TheBiiigShooow: Pour la photo?

RawisRhodes: Quelle photo?

HHH: **La photo d'un pénis plutôt imposant qui traîne sur tous les ordinateurs portable de la WWE.**

RawisRhodes: Où ça?

RawisRhodes: OU?!!

Teddybear: Là. (lien html)

TheBiiigShooow: Monsieur est connaisseur…

Teddybear: …

RKO_The_Best: … C'est pas celle de John.

HHH: **…**

TheBiiigShooow: …

HHH: **Comment tu sais ça?**

RKO_The_Best: Non mais je devine.

HHH: **Ouais ouais…**

RKO_The_Best: Ok, je l'ai vu à la douche la dernière fois, c'est bon.

TheBiiigShooow: Tu regardes ça à la douche toi? Wow, je vais avoir peur maintenant.

HHH: **Et pas qu'une fois il l'a regardée…**

RKO_The_Best: T'es pas mon style Big Show.

HHH: **Donc John c'est le tien?**

**

* * *

**_RKO_The_Best vient de se déconnecter._

_TheChamp vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **Pfff… TAPETTE!**

TheChamp: Ah? Randy vous a dit qu'on était ensemble?

TheBiiigShooow: Non.

Teddybear: Non.

HHH: **Non.**

RawisRhodes: Non. (C'est pas celle de Ted)

TheChamp: Ah. … Mais je déconne ;)!

HHH: **Tout le monde sait que tu te fais Randy après les douches.**

TheBiiigShooow: Juste après qu'il te regarde.

TheChamp: Mais comment vous savez ça?!

HHH: **On devine.**

TheChamp: Mais on est marié à nos femmes!

HHH: **Ted et Cody aussi et pourtant ça y va fort…**

Teddybear: T'as des preuves Hunter?

HHH: **àRawisRhodes: (C'est pas celle de Ted)**

TheChamp: En plus on entend tout de ma loge avec Randy…

RawisRhodes: Ca n'a rien à voir HHH!

Teddybear: T'es nul Cody!

RawisRhodes: Euh John la ferme parce que… Qui t'a prêté la chambre la dernière fois?

TheChamp: Ouais respect. D'ailleurs je passerais nettoyer.

HHH: **Une chambre?**

RawisRhodes: Pour s'entraîner au STF.

TheChamp: Pour apprendre la peinture.

Teddybear: (Taisez-vous c'est de pire en pire!)

TheChamp: BON. C'est pas tout mais Randy vient d'arriver pour … prendre… le thé…

RawisRhodes: MDR! Ouais je peux participer?

Teddybear: Essaie tiens.

* * *

_TheChamp vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **Réglez vos problèmes de couple ailleurs!!**

Teddybear: On n'est pas un couple!

RawisRhodes: On n'est pas un couple!

RawisRhodes: (C'est le destin chéri)

TheBiiigShooow: Seigneur…

HHH: **Mais vous êtes tous gays là-dedans?!**

Teddybear: On n'est que cinq, là.

HHH: **Cinq?

* * *

**

_TheBiiigShooow vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

Teddybear: Non quatre.

HHH: **Naaaaaan…?**

RawisRhodes: Une histoire traumatisante…

Teddybear: J'y vais Dydy.

RawisRhodes: A tout à l'heure :) *love* !

* * *

_Teddybear vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **Ok, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu. Bon, et pour la photo…

* * *

**

_YouThinkYouKnowMe vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Shawn vient de se faire Jericho!

RawisRhodes: Eh merde.

HHH: **Eh merde?! Comment tu le sais Edge?**

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Parce que j'étais en train de me faire Jericho.

HHH: **… C'est con ça.

* * *

**

_TheBiiigShooow vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

TheBiiigShooow: Et tu savais qu'Orton couchait avec Cena?

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Ouais.

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

Mizzy: Sérieux? Séééééérieux?

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Ouais, j'étais en train de me faire Orton.

HHH: **Putain t'es vraiment pas un bon coup au lit! **

TheBiiigShooow: Et pour Ted et Cody?

RawisRhodes: Eh!

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Ouais.

* * *

_RKO_The_Best vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **TU T'ES FAIT TED?**

RKO_The_Best: Qui s'est fait Ted?

* * *

_BreakTheWall vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Non, c'était Cody.

RawisRhodes: … Merci de dévoiler ce souvenir honteux.

YouThinkYouKnowMe: HONTEUX?! Moi j'me casse!

* * *

_YouThinkYouKnowMe vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: La vraie question c'est: « Qui ne s'est pas fait Ted? »

RKO_The_Best: … C'est vrai.

BreakTheWall: … Pas terrible hein?

RKO_The_Best: J'ai eu mieux.

TheBiiigShooow: J'adore savoir ce que valent les gens au lit.

BreakTheWall: Comme ton CENA?

RKO_The_Best: Je ne couche pas avec Cena. Mais si c'était le cas, ce serait le meilleur coup au lit du siècle.

HHH: **Au fait t'es déjà revenu Orton? John était siii excité de te savoir dans sa chambre…**

RKO_The_Best: Il a la langue vraiment trop pendue…

TheBiiigShooow: Il paraît.

HHH: **Et tu t'en plains pas d'habitude!**

RKO_The_Best: JE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC CENA!!

BreakTheWall: Ouais ouais…

HHH: **Bien sûr.

* * *

**

_RKO_The_Best vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

RawisRhodes: Jericho…. Jerichoooooo….

BreakTheWall: Quoi?

HHH: **Jerichoooooo….**

TheBiiigShooow: Tin nin nin nin…

BreakTheWall: QUOI?!

RawisRhodes: Jericho… pédé!

HHH: **…pédé! *écho***

BreakTheWall: La ferme!

TheBiiigShooow: Jericho, pédé!

RawisRhodes: Alors tu t'es fait mettre par HBK il paraît…?

BreakTheWall: Les nouvelles vont vite…

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

Mizzy: Sérieux? Séééééérieux?

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **J'y crois pas… Pas toi Chri-Chris!**

**

* * *

**

_SexyBoy vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

TheBiiigShooow: Salut!

RawisRhodes: Salut ^^

HHH: **Salut Shawn!**

SexyBoy: Coucou tout le monde ;)

HHH: **Ca va?**

BreakTheWall: … Et quand c'est lui on lui dit rien hein?!

TheBiiigShooow: Non.

RawisRhodes: Non.

BreakTheWall: Et pourquoi?

HHH: **Parce que Shawn peut coucher avec tous les mecs qu'il veut, il ne sera pas pédé.**

RawisRhodes: Ca lui va bien. Il est généreux, il fait du sexe avec tout le monde.

TheBiiigShooow: Toi par contre…

RawisRhodes: Jericho… Jerichoooooo…

SexyBoy: Laissez-le tranquille! Il est « le meilleur dans ce qu'il fait » (tu vois ce que je veux dire…)

TheBiiigShooow: lol

BreakTheWall: Pas ici Shawn!!

SexyBoy: Ok chéri, si tu me cherches, je suis dans mon lit (comme toujours)

* * *

_SexyBoy vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **Quelle classe, ce Heart Break Kid!**

BreakTheWall: Comment t'as su que Cena était gay Cody?

* * *

_Teddybear vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

RawisRhodes: Parce que j'ai sucé Cena.

Teddybear: Quoi?!

HHH: **Ouch!**

RawisRhodes: Non attends!

Teddybear: Ok ouais, tu suces Cena…

RawisRhodes: Et toi tu t'es fait mettre par tout le monde!

Teddybear: C'était avant! Avant toi!

TheBiiigShooow: J'ai bien fait de prendre mon après-midi.

Teddybear: C'est fini Cody! … Notre amitié.

RawisRhodes: Non! Attends! Je t'aime!… comme un frère.

* * *

_The Champ vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

Teddybear: … Tiens, voilà le joli cœur. Je te laisse avec.

* * *

_Teddybear vient de se déconnecter._

_RawisRhodes vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

TheChamp: T'es pas mal non plus Teddychou.

HHH: **John! Tu tromperais Randy?!**

TheChamp: Non!!

TheBiiigShooow: Et un de vendu, un!

TheChamp: … Je ne trompe jamais _mes amis_. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect.

* * *

_YouThinkYouKnowMe vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

TheChamp: AH EDGE!

HHH: **La secte des homos s'agrandit. C'est qui les prochains? Jeff et Matt??**

TheChamp: …

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

Mizzy: Sérieux? Séééééérieux?

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Jeff et CM Punk.

TheChamp: Mais tu sais pas la dernière Edge?

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Tu veux bien sortir avec moi?

TheBiiigShooow: John-John lâchera-t-il The Legend Killer pour Adam?

TheChamp: Non.

HHH**: C'est ce qui s'appelle un vent.**

TheChamp: Vous évitez de le répéter….

TheBiiigShooow: Ouais.

HHH: **T'inquiètes.**

BreakTheWall: Dis!!

YouThinkYouKnowMe: Pourquoi tu veux pas?

* * *

_JeffreyNeroPunky vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

JeffreyNeroPunky: SalutLesMecs!

TheChamp: CM Punk trompe Jeff avec l'Undertaker.

JeffreyNeroPunky: D'accordJeRepasseraiPlusTard.

* * *

_JeffreyNeroPunky vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: T'es qu'un boulet.

TheChamp: Raaaaaaaaaandyyyyyyy!!! :'(

* * *

_TheChamp vient de se déconnecter._

_YouThinkYouKnowMe vient de se déconnecter._

_TheChamp vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

TheChamp: NAN je déconne!

TheBiiigShooow: Pourquoi tu restes avec nous alors…

HHH: **… Que Randy est dans ton lit? **

HHH: **Enfin « dans ta chambre »…**

TheChamp: Bah en fait on vient de le faire alors je reste sur l'ordi en attendant que Randy puisse rebander…

BreakTheWall: Merci de tous les détails…

TheBiiigShooow: Problème d'érection? MDR

TheChamp: Non mais en fait…

HHH: **C'est bon, c'est bon!

* * *

**

_RawisRhodes vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

RawisRhodes: Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé?

BreakTheWall: Jeff et CM Punk sont gays, ils sont en couple mais CM Punk couche avec l'Undertaker. Cena vient nous parler le temps que Randy retrouve son érection pour qu'il puisse le baiser.

RawisRhodes: L'Undertaker est HOMO?!

TheChamp: Glauque.

HHH: **Aucune tafiole d'entre vous ne se l'ait fait?**

RawisRhodes: J'aurai trop peur. (Teddy lui il me cuisine des cookies! ^^)

BreakTheWall: Non.

TheChamp: Aucune envie. (Ohhh, je vais dire à Randy de m'en cuisiner! )

TheBiiigShooow: Non.

HHH: **Tu…

* * *

**

_Mizzy vient de se connecter._

Mizzy: Sérieux? Séééééérieux?

_Mizzy vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **MAIS IL NOUS E****** **(censuré par WWE VIP Chat) **A LA FIN!!**

TheBiiigShooow: Calme-toi Hunter.

TheChamp: C'est loooooooong….

RawisRhodes: A ce point-là?

TheChamp: On parle bien de…

RawisRhodes: ^^

TheChamp: Tu peux pas t'imaginer.

* * *

_Teddybear vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: Un revenant!

* * *

_Taker vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: Un revenant!!

TheChamp: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

RawisRhodes: Il nous a entenduuuu!!

TheChamp: AAAAAAAAH!!

* * *

_TheChamp vient de se déconnecter._

_RawisRhodes vient de se déconnecter._

_HHH vient de se déconnecter._

_BreakTheWall vient de se déconnecter._

_TheBiiigShooow vient de se déconnecter._

_Teddybear vient de se déconnecter._

_Taker vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

_TheChamp vient de se connecter._

_RawisRhodes vient de se connecter._

_HHH vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **C'est bon?

* * *

**

_BreakTheWall vient de se connecter._

_TheBiiigShooow vient de se connecter._

_Teddybear vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: Il est parti.

Teddybear: Ca me fait frémir ce qu'il aurait pu nous faire. Il doit être du genre… sado-maso…

RawisRhodes: « Frémir »? ;)

Teddybear: Tu veux que je te menotte?

* * *

_RKO_The_Best vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: Oh! Un re…

TheChamp: Non!!

RawisRhodes: Ne le dis pas!

RKO_The_Best: C'est fort gai ici.

HHH: **C'est clair.**

TheBiiigShooow: Je n'arrive même plus à compter à quel point.

RKO_The_Best: John…

BreakTheWall: Ah?

HHH: **« Je t'aime! »?**

RKO_The_Best: Non!

TheBiiigShooow: On y a cru.

Teddybear: « John »… *love*

TheChamp: Qu'est-ce qui y'a bébé?

Teddybear: C'est à moi que tu parles?!

RawisRhodes: T'avises pas à ça, John!

HHH: **Je ne m'y retrouve plus.**

RKO_The_Best: Oui?

TheBiiigShooow: Mais à qui tu parles?

TheChamp: A Randy!

HHH: **Pourquoi « oui » à « je ne m'y retrouve plus »?**

Teddybear: Illogique.

RawisRhodes: Mais vous comprenez rien!

RKO_The_Best: Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure!

HHH: **Pourquoi?**

BreakTheWall: Moi?

RawisRhodes: Moi?

TheChamp: Moi?

RKO_The_Best: Oui toi.

BreakTheWall: Je t'avais dit que c'était FINI Orton!

RawisRhodes: Moi?

TheChamp: T'as COUCHE avec Jericho?

HHH: **Dur.**

RKO_The_Best: Non, il en rêve.

BreakTheWall: Ah non merde, c'était Matt.

Teddybear: Pas terrible hein?

TheChamp: Vous avez couché avec Matt?

RawisRhodes: Il paraît ouais…

RKO_The_Best: Vos gueules!!

RawisRhodes: Et après, MONSIEUR me fait une crise de jalousie parce que je suce Cena!

TheChamp: Cody!!

BreakTheWall: On est tous au courant.

Teddybear: C'est pas la même chose. Matt c'est la roue de secours. Cena il est bandant.

TheChamp: … Merci beau gosse. Fais gaffe Randy chéri, je pourrais bien partir avec Ted.

RawisRhodes: Bandant? Bandant?!

HHH: **Ah! Le couple bat de l'aile!**

RKO_The_Best: JE BANDE!!! JE BANDE JOHN!!! VIENS ME BAISER MERDE!!!

* * *

_TheChamp vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

TheBiiigShooow: …

BreakTheWall: Ah bah on l'a perdu.

HHH: **…**

RawisRhodes: Tu as calmé tout le monde XD

Teddybear: Tu nous raconteras?

RKO_The_Best: Désolé mais là franchement, j'en pouvais plus.

RawisRhodes: « Tu nous raconteras? » Ah bah oui, fantasme donc sur John!

BreakTheWall: Dans quel sens, « t'en peux plus » ?

RKO_The_Best: Sexuel, bande de pouffiasses bavardes!

* * *

_RKO_The_Best vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

Teddybear: Oh tu m'excuseras Cody mais bon, tu le suces bien toi!

HHH: **Terrible.**

TheBiiigShooow: Je n'y connais rien dans les jeunots, mais il est pas mal John non?

BreakTheWall: C'est une BOMBE.

HHH: **Quoi?!**

BreakTheWall: Tu peux pas comprendre Triple H, mais pour nous, se faire prendre par Cena ça tient du rêve.

RawisRhodes: (*q*)

Teddybear: *Gloups* Quoi que j'ai les mêmes envies avec Randy.

BreakTheWall: Mmmmh…. Violence, violence…

RawisRhodes: Je dois sûrement être grave mais je rêve de les voir baiser.

TheBiiigShooow: Finalement, c'est un club de groupies hystériques.

Teddybear: … Vous croyez que ça les brancherait un plan à plusieurs?

* * *

_RawisRhodes vient de se déconnecter._

_StraightEdgeIsADrug vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: Idiot! On se retrouverait à se branler pendant qu'ils se feraient l'amour comme des dingues!

Teddybear: BREF.

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Mais c'est très gai ici.

HHH: **On nous l'a déjà faite.**

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Ok. Je viens pas ici pour rigoler.

TheBiiigShooow: Ah. Jeff nous a vendus?

StraightEdgeIsADrug: C'est de VOUS qu'il sait que je couche avec Edge?

HHH: **… Ca s'appelle comment chez les ados ça? Un thousandsome?**

TheBiiigShooow: Une partouze?

BreakTheWall: Non, on nous avait pas dit Edge…

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Toi alors?

BreakTheWall: Non, pas moi non plus. Mais merci de l'avoir dit.

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Ahhh… Taker?

Teddybear: Oui!! Mais t'es pas censé n'avoir des relations sexuelles qu'avec des sentiments, Punk?

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Mais j'ai des sentiments… pour le sexe.

BreakTheWall: …

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Pour toi aussi, Jerichou!

HHH: **Jericho jaloux! XD**

BreakTheWall: Je ne suis pas jaloux. Il sort avec Jeff.

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Sortait.

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

Mizzy: Sérieux? Séééééérieux?

TheBiiigShooow: ATTRAPPEZ-LE!!

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: … Donc euh…

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Parce qu'il vient de…

HHH: **Se taper Matt?**

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Comment tu le sais?

HHH: **Oh je commence à comprendre comment ça marche…**

TheBiiigShooow: La roue de secours! Lol

BreakTheWall: StraightEdgeIsADrug: *love* CM Punk + Jericho *love*

Teddybear: Oh =]

BreakTheWall: ?

StraightEdgeIsADrug: … T'es trop mignon

TheBiiigShooow: Dis-lui oui!!

StraightEdgeIsADrug: …D'accord =) Je t'attends!

BreakTheWall: Nan viens bébé, je veux pas louper le retour de John et Randy…

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Pourquoi?

BreakTheWall: Pour rien.

* * *

_RawisRhodes vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

RawisRhodes: Alors Jericho, toujours partant pour le plan cul avec Cena et Orton?

StraightEdgeIsADrug: Salut Cody.

HHH: **(Jericho sort avec CM Punk)**

TheBiiigShooow: Ca va mal tourner…

BreakTheWall: Attends bébé! C'était pour rire!

* * *

_StraightEdgeIsADrug vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: Merci Cody! Tu l'as vexé!

Teddybear: Hé! Laisse-le! Comment tu voulais qu'on sache que tu aimais Punk?

TheBiiigShooow: On se calme…

HHH: **Ca n'étonne personne que Jeff sodomise son frère?**

RawisRhodes: Non.

Teddybear: Non.

BreakTheWall: Un fantasme classique.

HHH: **Vous êtes gores… DONC, pour la photo!

* * *

**

_TheChamp vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

TheChamp: Je le trouve pas!! :'(

BreakTheWall: Son trou?

RawisRhodes: Ptdr

TheChamp: Randy.

Teddybear: Randy ou son trou?! (è_é')

TheChamp: Les deux!!

HHH: **Je viens de les voir passer tous les deux.**

TheChamp: Ils allaient où?

HHH: Au self_._

BreakTheWall: Tu sauverais qui entre Randy et son trou?

TheChamp: … … Randy bien sûr!

RawisRhodes: « Au self » ? ^^ Ouh le vilain garçon…

Teddybear: Mdr!

TheChamp: Ah, ok… Vous croyez qu'il…

BreakTheWall: qu'il va chercher un gros concombre, oui.

HHH: **Pitié…**

TheChamp: Bon bah je vais me préparer… *Danse du bassin*

Teddybear: Raconte-nous tout…

RawisRhodes: Tu lui fais quoi d'habitude?

TheChamp: La totale =D

TheBiiigShooow: Totale… Totale? Il a droit au strip-tease?

TheChamp: Bien sûr, il en raffole… Quand c'est pas les jeux de rôles…

Teddybear: Quels jeux?

TheChamp: Mmmmh… Le policier violent et le prisonnier… Le maître et l'esclave… (Bien sûr c'est toujours moi qui me fait punir)

RawisRhodes: *Bande*

Teddybear: 1000€! 1000€ par photo!

TheChamp: C'est privé -^^-… Il arrive *q*

* * *

_TheChamp vient de se déconnecter_.

* * *

HHH: **On t'entend plus Jericho…**

HHH: **…**

BreakTheWall: *Tout rouge* Pardon, j'étais avec Punk =)

TheBiiigShooow: Il t'a pardonné?

BreakTheWall: … Oui et non… Disons qu'il me le fait payer…

RawisRhodes: Bon, puisque Teddy n'a pas l'air très excité à l'idée d'un peu de sexe avec son petit ami, raconte!

BreakTheWall: En fait, je n'ai pas le droit de le toucher.

Teddybear: Dur! Je pourrais jamais m'arrêter de toucher mon Cody *love*

RawisRhodes: *love*

HHH: **T'es fin stratège Ted.**

BreakTheWall: Putain! … Ah, désolé, mais je me fais faire tailler une pipe en direct live là.

* * *

_Mizzy vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

Mizzy: Sérieux? Séééééérieux?

HHH: **Faîtes lui la peauuuu!!!

* * *

**

_Mizzy vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

RawisRhodes: Il est accroupi devant ton ordi?

BreakTheWall: Ouais…

Teddybear: Je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

RawisRhodes: Tu nous dit quand tu jouis? =D

HHH: **Mais vous êtes des gros MALADES!**

BreakTheWall: Maintenant! Ah…C'est trop bon!

TheBiiigShooow: C'est très interactif comme application, ce chat.

* * *

_RKO_The_Best vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

BreakTheWall: Vous m'excusez, je vais allez câliner mon Punk chéri.

RKO_The_Best: Quoi?

HHH: **John ne t'a pas mis au courant entre deux allées et venues de concombre?

* * *

**

_TheChamp vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

RKO_The_Best: QUOI?! JOHN!

TheChamp: Je n'ai rien dit mon amour!

RawisRhodes: C'est trop meugnon!

RKO_The_Best: Pfff… Pourquoi tu dis ça? On n'est pas ensemble!

HHH: **Ta gueule!**

TheChamp: Non sois pas vexé bébé! C'est juste que tout le monde est au courant!

RKO_The_Best: Ah ouais? Bah j'ai encore quelque chose que personne ne savait.

TheBiiigShooow: A part toi et John, John et Cody, John et Teddy, Teddy et toi, Jericho et Teddy, Teddy et Cody, Taker et CM Punk, CM Punk et Edge, CM Punk et Jeff, Jeff et Matt, CM Punk et Jericho, Jericho et Shawn, Jericho et Matt, Teddy et Matt? O.o

HHH: **… Tous les catcheurs sont gays…**

RKO_The_Best: Oui. Je sais à qui appartient la photo. C'est…

* * *

_Le compte de RKO_The_Best a été supprimé.

* * *

_

TheChamp: Non! Non! NOON!

BreakTheWall: Re!

HHH: **Randy a été supprimé, la relation Cena/Orton est officielle, on se demande de qui provient la photo.

* * *

**

_Anonyme vient de se connecter.

* * *

_

TheChamp: … OMG.

Anonyme: Salut, je suis celui qui a mit la photo sur vos ordinateurs.

RawisRhodes: Dydy, viens s'il te plaît j'ai peur.

Teddybear: Je vais te protéger mon cœur.

Anonyme: Alors voilà: je suis un beau mâle d'un peu plus de soixante ans qui recherche bouche coquine contre augmentation facile!

TheChamp: Yeuuurrk!

BreakTheWall: FUCK! C'est écœurant!

RawisRhodes: Vince McMahon!

Teddybear: Ah … je suis déçu!

TheBiiigShooow: Vous me dégoûtez.

HHH: **Même le dirlo…

* * *

**

_TheChamp vient de se déconnecter._

_BreakTheWall vient de se déconnecter._

_RawisRhodes vient de se déconnecter._

_Teddybear vient de se déconnecter._

_TheBiiigShooow vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

_

HHH: **J'accepte.**


End file.
